


The Problem

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz wants special attention.





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic request from a friend with the prompt “Please put your penis away.”   
> slowly moving my nsfw fics over to this site from another site since they are changing their policies. Less hassle.

     

             Victor stood there with his shorts around his ankles. “Well?” Tipping your book down, you glanced over briefly then at his face.

             “When you said you wanted me to see something important, I thought it was something actually important, Victor.” You went back to your book.

             He stood there pouting, "Babe, you barely even looked at him.” SIghing you put the book down and really looked at Victor’s cock.

              “What am I looking for hon? I don’t see anything different about it.” You glanced back up at his face, “I don’t see anything on it, Victor.”

              “See, that’s the problem.” He gave you a broad grin at his cleverness.

              “No.” You picked the book back up. “Please put your penis away, Victor.”

              “Please?” He poked the cover of your book with his member. “He wants to play.”

              “Nope.” You tried to get out of your chair but Victor pushed you back into it, “You’re a pain in the ass.” Victor chuckled softly as you gave in and began to indulge him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you love it leave a comment. If you hate it let me know politely what could be improved.


End file.
